


Wipe It Away

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Business hurt the wrong cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe It Away

Title: Wipe It Away  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Good Cop, President Business, Bad Cop  
Word Count: 922  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: kidnapping, torture  
Summary: President Business hurt the wrong cop.

President Business groaned as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed angrily. The last thing he remembered was walking to his car with a load of groceries in his arms. Then something had smacked him in the head. He tried to move and found himself tied rather tightly to a chair. The chair clattered a little as he struggled to get free.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to do something to make you wake up."

The voice coming from behind him almost sounded familiar. President Business tilted his head, trying to ignore the panic rising inside. "Do you have any idea who you grabbed? You have no right to do something like this to me!" A laugh sent a chill down President Business' spine.

"I know exactly who I have." A figure stepped out of the shadows and into the faint light coming from the ceiling. "And I have every right, sir."

President Business jerked back hard enough to almost topple the chair over. "You." He looked everywhere other than at the man's face. "Look, I know things got out of hand before. We both did things we regret. And maybe I went a little too far. I was mad with power. You're looking..." The words 'psychotic' and 'terrifying' sprang to mind. "Better than the last time I saw you, Good Cop. I love the scribbles."

"We always followed your orders. We did what we were told and we never argued." Good Cop smiled. "You put us in a position we couldn't escape from. We were between a rock and a hard place and the room was on fire. And you had me removed."

He pulled up another chair and straddled it, resting his chin on the chair back as he studied President Business. "Bad Cop didn't want to be part of this. I don't blame him. Actually, I don't blame him for anything. He doesn't believe me. The guilt, it eats away at him until I have to come out because he can't deal with the world. I know I'm not okay. But one of us needs to be on the surface." Good Cop tilted his head. "Everything is a bit off, you know? He tried to fix what you did. My eyes aren't even and my mouth doesn't feel right."

"I know people who can repair the damage. They're very good at what they do. I'll pay for it." President Business flexed his wrists. "If you let me go before anything happens, I will make sure you're taken care of."

"I bet you will." Good Cop straightened up. "You left us to die, sir. I was erased, he had to Kragle our parents, and you abandoned him. We have to live with this, live with what we had to do to survive. But you, you got away with everything. No jail time, no paying for the damages you caused. All they did was take your tower away. We don't think that's enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wanted to wipe you away." He laughed as the color drained from President's Business' face. "Bad Cop told me if we did that, we wouldn't be any better than you. Think about that for a moment, sir. He told me, I was going too far. Though, to be quite honest, most of our interrogation techniques were mine. We really should be Bad Cop and Worse Cop, but I don't like the way that sounds."

Good Cop got to his feet. "I'll be right back. You just sit tight, sir."

"Whatever you're going to do, please don't. Please. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." The ropes cut into President Business' wrists as he tried to get loose. "I shouldn't have done it. I should have left you alone. I was wrong!"

"If most of what you said weren't lies, then maybe I'd believe you." Good Cop's mouth was by President Business' ear.

President Business went very still when the scent of Po-Lish Remover of Na-il reached his nostrils. "Don't do this."

"Don't worry, you have people who can take care of it." Good Cop brought his hand up and began to carefully drag the damp cloth across President Business' mouth, cutting off the other man's screams. "Now I don't have to hear your lies."

Slumping in the chair, President Business breathed hard through his nose. The smell from the chemicals was making him dizzy. His face tingled and when he tried to say something, no noise came out.

"That's enough." Bad Cop came to the surface, flinging the rag away. "I'm going to advise you to let this go, sir. If you come after us, I promise I won't make him stop next time. Nod if you understand me." President Business blinked a few times before tilting his head slightly. "Good. I hate to do this, but we're going to leave you here for a while. We're finally going to use up some of that vacation time we've been accumulating. When we're somewhere safe, I'll call someone and say where to find you."

He reached out, grabbing President Business by the front of his shirt, yanking the man forward until their foreheads were almost touching. "I gave you your life, sir. I can and will take it away if I have to. Always keep that in mind." He pushed President Business back until the chair was resting on the floor again. Bad Cop hummed 'Danny Boy' under his breath as he left the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Glass Transition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751548) by [Jessepinwheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessepinwheel/pseuds/Jessepinwheel)




End file.
